


A Flash of Metal

by Saklani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared want each other, but don't realize that the other feels the same way.  And then Jensen gets himself a nipple ring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flash of Metal

Sometimes, it was difficult to live with the man you loved and wanted. Especially when he remained completely oblivious to being your heart's desire. Or so Jared Padalecki thought, as he folded laundry in their living room. He rubbed his hands over one of Jensen Ackles' shirts as he folded it, wishing he could caress Jensen in the same way. When the next item he removed from the basket was another of Jensen's shirts, he thought the gods might be mocking him... or Jensen had tricked him into doing all his laundry again.

Jensen rolled out of bed with a sigh, looked at the clock and was glad to see it was before noon. He always managed to mess up his schedule on Sundays, but today might not be too bad. He scrubbed a hand over his face, the rasp of stubble making him smile, deciding then and there to not shave. Moving into the kitchen to make coffee, Jensen scratched lightly at his bare stomach.

Grinning when he heard Jensen stumble into the kitchen, Jared walked out, still carrying one of Jensen's shirts, to greet him. "Good morning, slee-" His mouth froze mid-sentence, as his eyes trailed over Jensen's chest and caught a glimpse of metal winking from Jensen's right nipple. His brain made a sound the equivalent of "GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," and he dropped the shirt on the floor and trampled it as he shot across the kitchen, mouth seeking for that tantalizing flash of metal.

Unaware of the movement behind him, Jensen turned to the counter and started to fiddle with the coffee maker. "Mornin', Jay," he rumbled, rubbing at one eye. He was intent on his morning caffeine, knowing he'd need it in order to catch up to Jared. Jensen also needed it in order not to jump his co-star and best friend in a moment of sleep-induced forgetfulness.

Jared stumbled to a halt as Jensen turned his back on him and blinked a few times to clear his mind. "Uh, yeah, hey," he said. Standing there for a second, feeling like a landed fish, Jared finally turned around and picked up the fallen shirt. "No fair dumping your crap in my laundry."

Peering over his shoulder, Jensen saw the shirt in Jared's hand. "Of course, I dumped it in your laundry, dude; it's yours." He chuckled, shook his head and turned back to add the grinds to the filter and water into the canister. Jensen pressed the start button before turning around to lean on the counter, scratching lightly at his chest.

Jared looked at the shirt and held it up. "Mine? It doesn't even fit me." He looked back up at Jensen and caught sight of the flash of metal in his nipple again. His legs went weak, but he kept his brain more firmly in check this time. "You, uh, got a piercing?"

"Okay, used to be yours, then. I grabbed it out of your dresser at one point and wear it occasionally." Jensen grinned at Jared, unrepentant about wearing his clothes. Looking down, Jensen saw the ring, brushed his fingers over it and then glanced at Jared. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh, Mikey kinda dared me into it. No idea why I didn't take it out."

Jared's eyes glazed over a bit as Jensen caressed the ring. "Cause then I wouldn't get to suck on it?" he blurted, brain turning off again in a haze of lust.

Jensen blinked, convinced he hadn't heard correctly. "Suck on it, Jay?" he asked, worried that Jared was going to hit him for repeating the words.

Jared turned a brilliant crimson color, as Jensen stared at him as if he had grown tentacles. He   
opened and closed his mouth a few times helplessly and then blushed even darker, wishing he could sink through the floor. Finally, he just covered his head with the shirt.

Chuckling softly, Jensen shook his head and wrote it all off to lack of caffeine and still being half asleep. "You want some coffee?" he asked, reaching into the cabinets and grabbing them both a couple of mugs before he pulled down the sugar container.

Hearing a soft laugh that didn't sound angry or mocking, Jared carefully removed the shirt from his head, set it on the counter and said, "You're not mad that I said that?"

"You really said it?" Jensen blinked again and then shrugged. "I'm not angry, Jay."

"Oh." Jared stood there, feeling like a big, clumsy ape. He looked down at his feet and then back up at Jensen. "You should leave it in, Jen. Drive all the girls crazy. It's fucking sexy."

Jensen looked down, lifting the ring and then pushing it back in place around his nipple. "You think it's sexy? I kinda felt like an idiot when it was over and done with." He gave Jared a slightly embarrassed and partially sheepish smile.

That was it. Watching Jensen play with the ring short-circuited Jared's brain completely, frying shut all the synapses. He returned to the 'GUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH' noises in his head as he launched himself at Jensen. Pinning Jensen to the counter, he contorted himself into a bow, attached his mouth around the nub and jewelry combination and sucked as hard as possible.

"Jesus!" Jensen groaned, hands grabbing Jared's head instinctively. Instead of yanking him away, Jensen buried his hands in Jared's hair and tipped back on a sigh. He broke out in a wave of goose bumps.

Jared tensed when Jensen's hands dug into his hair, expecting to be yanked away and possibly slugged. But Jensen sighed, his body relaxed, and Jared felt little bumps form under his hands. Unwilling to give up his prize, since Jensen was not objecting, Jared paused to lick over the area, tug at the ring with careful teeth and then chew, growling under his breath.

The combination of Jared's growl and the sting of his teeth around Jensen's nipple left Jensen shuddering against the counter, pinned by Jared's body. He cried out softly, shifting his weight and tightening his grip on Jared's hair. "God fuck," he breathed on another shiver.

Jared straightened slowly, eyes feral and mouth wet. The fingers of his right hand replaced his mouth- tugging, pinching, pushing and then rubbing little circles into the pierced nipple. He pressed Jensen even tighter against the counter, as he leaned forward and whispered, "So fucking hot," before pressing his mouth to Jensen's for a blistering kiss.

Jensen shivered again, moaned into Jared's mouth and dropped his hands to grip Jared's shoulders. Half convinced this was a late morning dream, Jensen gave himself over to the feeling of Jared touching him, kissing him, making him feel something he never thought to feel.

Jared pulled away from the kiss and began to nibble his way down Jensen's neck. Now that he was here, Jared wanted everything Jensen would give him. He sucked a little at Jensen's pulse point, wishing he could mark him. He continued to manipulate the ring and nipple, even as his other hand moved to caress Jensen's ass. "Gonna make you feel so good, Jen," he rumbled.

"Jesus, Jay. God, already feels good." Jensen forced his eyes open, only to slide them shut again when the sight of Jared's fingers twirling around his nipple became too much. He arched into Jared's body with a soft moan, dragging his hands down Jared's back to grab at his hips.

Jensen's responses cued deeper instinctive desires in Jared. He slid down further, mouthing over Jensen's collarbone and found himself eye-to-nub with the piercing again. He smiled and pulled Jensen forward to ravish the area again, slicking it again and pulling it up into a tight peak.

Jensen spread his legs to give himself some more balance. Releasing Jared's head, he braced his hands back on the counter and cried out again. Jensen's nipple had become extra sensitive, since the ring was put in, and nobody had ever played with it before.

As much as Jared loved the ring, Jensen's other nipple looked forlorn, so he switched to that side to suck and lick. But his hand took up the slack on the nipple ring again, not wanting Jensen to stop making those little cries of delight. Jared's body began to protest the awkward position, so he slid to his knees, attaching his free hand to Jensen's unadorned nipple and pressing his face into Jensen's groin.

"Fuck," Jensen whispered, tipping his head forward again, while his hips lurched toward Jared's face. "God, Jay. Don't tease. Please... not if you don't mean it." He could hardly believe that they were doing this, that he was awake and this was real.

Looking up into Jensen's pleading eyes, Jared smiled the most wicked little grin. He opened his mouth and tasted Jensen through the fabric of his sweats, bobbing up and down along the length of his cock. Finally, he took the waist in his teeth and began to tug the pants off.

"Oh, holy fucking Christ!" Jensen curled his fingers tight around the counter, back bowing and body pushing toward Jared. "You're gonna kill me, Jay. God, so fucking good." Jensen panted, eyes closed tight while he waited to feel Jared against his skin again.

"Gonna suck you dry, Jen," Jared purred, low and sensual. He rubbed his face all over Jensen's cock, letting him feel the rasp of stubble on his sensitive skin. Grasping the very base with his left hand, Jared swallowed the head and hollowed his cheeks to suck deeply. With a contented hum, he slid down, down, down until his hand met his mouth.

Jensen pounded his fist on the counter. "Jesus, Jay." He blinked down at Jared, swiping a hand across his eyes.

Jared pulled back with a loud slurp and wiggled his tongue just against the very slit of Jensen's cock. "Like that?" he rumbled, looking up at Jensen with lust-soaked eyes. "Want more?"

"I want so much from you, Jay. So much more." Jensen forced himself to release the countertop and reached out to tangle his hand in Jared's long hair, thumb sweeping over Jared's cheekbone.

"Tell me," Jared demanded, nibbling on the edge of Jensen's cock. He reached up to tug on the nipple ring again, just the edge of pleasure-pain.

Jensen blushed faintly, but complied, "I stole your shirt because I wanted to have something of yours with me." He closed his eyes, thumb still stroking over Jared's cheek. "I watch you when you're not looking; living here is torturous at times."

"Not anymore," Jared promised and swallowed all of Jensen. He bobbed up and down on Jensen's cock, fondling the nipple ring with one hand, even though it stretched his arm a bit uncomfortably. He closed his eyes and basked in the scent, taste and feel of Jensen.

Closing his eyes, Jensen put his hand back on the countertop and cried out when Jared swallowed him down his throat. He didn't know what to do, where to put his hands, how to handle unexpectedly getting his dream.

Jared made obscene noises around Jensen's cock, drooling all over and basically enjoying himself completely. He ignored his own erection, which pushed against his track pants insistently. The only thing he missed was Jensen thrusting into his mouth, so he pulled back and ordered, "Thrust."

"What?" Jensen blinked down at Jared, forcing himself to open his eyes and really look at Jared.

"Move your hips," Jared said with a little demonstration. He grabbed Jensen and positioned his mouth just over the head. Looking up, he waited for Jensen to follow his command.

"Jay, are you sure?" Jensen stared down at him, curling his hand around Jared's head. He wanted to take Jared at his word, thrust into Jared's mouth and feel him take Jensen in, but he was afraid of hurting him.

Jared nodded carefully around his mouthful and tugged at Jensen's hips. He wanted to feel his friend (lover?) lose control and take what he wanted. Tugging again, Jared moved forward to swallow more cock.

Jensen stared down at Jared, cautiously pushing his hips forward into Jared's mouth. He pulled back and then thrust forward again, hand wrapped tight in that hair at the base of Jared's head.

"Mmmm," Jared hummed happily, accommodating the thrusts with growing ease. He shifted his hands to cup Jensen's ass, sliding one finger just between the cheeks, even as he used them for leverage to pull Jensen in.

Hips stuttering, Jensen pushed himself into Jared's mouth. He pulled back and then pushed in again, over and over, still being careful of Jared.

Jared pressed deeper between Jensen's cheeks and rubbed over his hole with one finger. He opened further to deep throat Jensen, only choking a little on a particular long thrust. Wanting Jensen to come, he tried to get him to move even faster, break his control.

Jensen tried, really tried, to keep from thrusting out of control, but Jared's insistence broke his resolve, and Jensen rocked his hips back and forth into Jared's throat. He dug his hands into the countertop and tipped his head back on a loud cry as he shuddered through his orgasm.

Jared swallowed and swallowed, refusing to lose any of Jensen's release. When the cock in his mouth finally started to soften, he gently pulled off and smiled up at Jensen. "Come down here."

Obeying instantly, Jensen melted into Jared's arms. He knelt on the floor and leaned into Jared, hand still tangled in Jared's hair to pull him in for a long, heated kiss.

Jared cradled Jensen and then shifted him into his lap. He tangled their tongues, trading sides and humming contentedly. One of his hands cupped the back of Jensen's head, while the other sought and found the nipple ring.

Jensen shuddered in Jared's arms, mouth slipping from Jared's and pressing kisses to his throat. He clung to his best friend and fought valiantly to get his breath back again.

Jared moved again and lay Jensen on the floor. He rolled to half-sprawl on top of him, pressing his erection against Jensen's hip. "Hello."

"Hi," Jensen breathed on a grin. He dragged both hands down Jared's back to settle over his ass and rock him into his hip over and over again.

Jared growled a little as Jensen gave friction to his aching cock. He allowed the sweet, not-quite-enough sensation for a few moments and then rocked away. "Want to be inside you, Jen."

"Oh, Jesus," Jensen groaned and bit Jared's collarbone. "You're gonna kill me." He rolled his head against Jared's and then pulled back. "I want that too, want you inside me, Jay."

Jared smiled and chased Jensen's mouth, sucking on his lower lip. He reached out and opened the kitchen cupboard beside them. His grin turned wicked as he pulled out a bottle of Wesson. "You ever done this before, Jen?"

Jensen shook his head. "No Jay. Not this." He pulled back and stared at Jared, want and need in his eyes.

Jared paused and said, "Well, your first time deserves to be better than on the kitchen floor with vegetable oil." He kissed Jensen sweetly, hoping he wouldn't notice when Jared stood, lifting Jensen like a bride. Hell yeah, bench pressing was so not a waste of time.

Laughing, Jensen tipped his head back and clung to Jared. "You are insane, Jay. I want you, wherever and however."

Jared trailed little nipping kisses along the exposed sections of Jensen's throat and moved toward his room. "Bed is more comfortable. Also has access to my flavored lube assortment." He grinned, an edge of fun suffusing his desire. "Want this to be right."

"Flavored lube?" Jensen snorted, then tipped his head back on a loud bark of laughter. He buried face in Jared's throat and shook with the glee. Pulling back, Jensen bit his lip in a sudden bout of shyness. "I take it you've done this, then?"

Jared nodded and chewed on Jensen's right earlobe, sucking at the little flap. "I'm a big, big boy, Jen. Girls need a little help, too." He winked and entered his room, heading for the bed.

Laughing, Jensen pretended to have second thoughts. "Yeah? Maybe this isn't such a good idea, then? I mean, if you're that big."

Jared scowled and then bared his teeth in a feral grin. "I'll make you beg for it," he promised. Setting Jensen on the mattress, he looked down at him, eyes roving all over his naked frame and just absorbing. He rubbed a little at the bulge in his groin, still fully clothed.

"Get your clothes off, Jared, and get on the bed with me. I want you, Jay. So much." Jensen opened his arms, tipping his head back slightly and asking Jared to join him.

Jared reached down and ran his hands over Jensen's legs for a moment, just caressing the skin, before he stripped off his shirt. "Don't worry, Jen. We'll get there. We'll get to everything."

"Everything, Jay? Good, I want it all with you." Jensen wasn't simply talking about now, about sex.

The lust in Jared's eyes dimmed and then warmed with something closer to love. He leaned down and pressed soft kisses to Jensen's thighs, laving the strong muscle with his tongue. Reaching down, he tugged off his pants and boxers, kicking them to the floor.

Jensen caressed Jared's head with one hand, fingers tangling in the long strands. "C'mere, Jay."

After a moment, Jared allowed himself to be pulled up. He kissed Jensen's full mouth, slow and long, before settling beside him with a happy sigh. He rested a hand on his chest and his fingers beelined straight for the ring. "You're gorgeous. As I'm sure you know."

"Not half so good looking as people make me out to be, Jay." Jensen shook his head, body shuddering at the touch of Jared's fingers on his nipple.

"And shy," Jared purred. "You know how much of a turn on that is?" He kissed Jensen again, taking his time and enjoying the languid caress of lips. "Have to thank Mike for being such a devil." He tugged the ring. "You never would have done something like this without his prompting."

Jensen arched off the bed, pushing into the touch. "No, no, I really wouldn't have." He silently thanked Mike for the impetus, but would never in a million years tell him that. "Want you inside me, Jay. Please."

Jared smiled and kissed Jensen again, rubbing his chest soothingly. "Promise, Jen." He scooted over and rooted around in his drawer, pulling out the strawberry lube and a condom. Moving back, he pressed open mouth kisses over Jensen's chest and then sucked on his pierced nipple again.

"Promise what, Jay?" Jensen panted, resting back against the bed with Jared's soothing touches. His relaxation was completely undone when Jared went back to playing with his nipple and the piercing.

"I'll be inside you soon," Jared said, looking into Jensen's eyes as he lifted his head. "First times are easier on your stomach." He reached down to caress Jensen's cock and balls, fingers knowing and warm.

Jensen grinned at Jared, reaching up to tug him back into a kiss. "Yeah, I've heard, but I want to see you, Jay. Don't want to miss that, and I can take whatever, okay?"

"You've done other stuff with men?" Jared asked, thinking more clearly now then he had when he first pounced Jensen. He rubbed Jensen's stomach in slow circles, loving the feel of muscle and soft skin. "Or has anybody put stuff up there before?"

"Yeah, a bit of both. Few messy blow jobs when I first got to LA, and a few adventurous women later, but I'm all yours for actual sex." Jensen pushed his stomach and hips into Jared's hand, loving the way his body rippled with goose bumps under the intoxicating touches.

Jared laughed and pressed a kiss over Jensen's navel, blowing a raspberry there after. "I'm a lucky man." He thumbed open the lube and spread some on his fingers, enjoying the berry smell. "Spread your legs and try to relax."

Laughing at the ticklish sensation on his stomach, Jensen writhed slightly under Jared. He grinned, enjoying that Jared's playfulness translated into the bedroom. Jensen spread his legs at Jared's request, tugging him in for a kiss before he let Jared go any further.

Jared acquiesced to the kiss, tongue probing deeply, before pulling back to breathe and smile at his lover. Sliding his slick hand behind Jensen's balls, he massage the sensitive perineum with one finger, before going even further and testing the hole, coating that area first.

"Please, Jay, don't tease. Want to feel you inside me." Jensen dragged his hands up and down Jared's arms, curling them around Jared's neck to keep his new lover hovering over him.

"Not teasing, Jen," Jared said, kissing him softly. "I want to make sure you're good and ready before I try this." He probed with his index finger, pushing the tip inside.

Jensen huffed out a slight breath when Jared's fingertip slid into his body. "I'm not delicate, Jay. I want to feel you." Using the leverage he had from holding on to Jared and pressing into the bed, Jensen pushed his hips up to take Jared's finger all the way into his body.

Jared twisted to watch his finger disappear inside Jensen and chuckled. "Not saying you're fragile, Jen," he reassured, leaning in for another kiss. He hooked his finger up and pressed against the sides of Jensen's warm passage. "I just want to be careful."

"God, so good, Jay." Jensen rocked his hips against Jared's hand, trying to absorb as many sensations as he could at once.

"Can't believe I'll be your first," Jared purred with pride. He curled and twirled and tugged and prepped with the one finger until he was satisfied Jensen could handle two. He added a bit more lube and then wiggled the second one in carefully.

"Not if you never make any progress." Jensen mock growled, pushing against the two fingers Jared was taking his time with.

"You're already trying for crown as pushy bottom of the year, and you haven't even bottomed yet," Jared said with a laugh. He blew a wetter raspberry on Jensen's stomach, refusing to be provoked into rushing.

Jensen laughed, head tipping back. "Christ, Jared, I've wanted this for so long. Don't make me wait."

"Have you?" Jared asked, going back to intense in a second. He pushed deeper into Jensen's body, opening the muscles to new sensation. "I wish I'd known. Wouldn't have waited this long, Jen. Thought I was all alone in my jerking off to thoughts of you."

"God, no, I've been jerking off to thoughts of you working out shirtless for months." Jensen shuddered, spread his legs and pushed against Jared's hand.

Jared spread his two fingers wide and twirled them around to loosen Jensen more, the idea of Jensen jerking off to fantasies of his workouts hitting him hard and low in the stomach. "Fuck, Jen. Gonna make up for that now."

Jensen laughed, tipped his head down to try and watch Jared's fingers pressing into him. "Please, Jay. Please."

Jared's tongue pressed out of his lips a little, as he watched his fingers slide in and out of Jensen. "Just this time, one more, Jen." He squirted yet more lube on all three fingers, pressed them together and began to work them all inside Jensen. "Like that?"

Bracing his feet on the bed, Jensen tipped his head back and pressed into Jared. He gasped softly, grabbing at the sheets and tugging them with the intensity of Jared's fingers pressing deep inside him.

"Does it hurt?" Jared asked, watching Jensen's face with narrowed eyes. "Come on, Jen, talk to me."

"Fuck, no, Jay. Feels so good." Jensen rocked his hips into Jared's hand again and again, wanting to feel himself stretched wider.

Jared grinned and slowly spread all three fingers as wide as they would go, trying to make enough room for his much larger cock. Which was currently throbbing so hard he thought it might fall off. "Want you so much, Jen. Just a little more, and we're home."

Jensen groaned in frustration, appreciative of Jared's attempts to take care of him but wanting Jared inside him _now_. "Now, Jared. Please for fuck's sake, now."

Jared snickered again and leaned forward to chew on Jensen's pierced nipple, even as he slid his fingers out. "Okay, Jen. Okay." He rustled around and came up with the condom, which he slid over his cock with minimum fuss. "Want to put the lube on me?"

Blindly grabbing for the bottle, Jensen watched Jared's long fingers roll the condom down his cock. He moaned softly and then fumbled the bottle open, pooling some in his hand to stroke up and down the hard length.

Jared hissed at the first real touch of Jensen's hands on him. He gritted his teeth and thought of the least sexy things he could to prevent exploding right there. "Enough. I'm going to embarrass myself."

Jensen dropped his hands to the bed, widened his legs and rested his head back on the pillow. "Need you inside me, Jay. Please."

Jared frowned at Jensen's position again and said, "It really would be better on your belly or side, Jen. This isn't going to be comfortable the first time."

"Jay," Jensen drew the name out with a soft whimper. "Please. Like this."

Jared breathed out once and nodded. "Pull yourself open for me, Jen. It'll help guide me in right." He leaned down to kiss Jensen softly, soothing himself more than Jensen.

Dragging his hands from the bed, Jensen grabbed at his cheeks and dragged them open for Jared. He tucked his knees up to his chest and tried to roll onto his back more so that Jared would have easier access to his body.

Jared put a hand on Jensen's hip and another around his cock, as he eased himself in place. "Remember to breathe and try to relax. And tell me if it hurts too much. No macho crap." Jared pushed in the very tip of his cock, growling a little at the too tight warmth.

"No macho crap, Jay." Jensen relaxed his grip and reached up to grab Jared's shoulders. "Want this so bad, Jay."

Jared smiled, forcing down the need to thrust and claim, and said, "You'll have it, Jen. We both will." He eased forward slowly, not taking more than he thought was reasonable at a time.

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's hips and pulled him in close, holding Jared tight to his body. ""Feels so good, Jared."

Pausing for a moment and running fingers up and down one of Jensen's cheeks, Jared smiled down at the expression on his new lover's face. "You feel good around me, Jen. Like you were made for this. Made for me. Were you?"

"Maybe." Jensen smiled, tipping his face against the fingertips running along his skin. "I've certainly dreamed about it."

"Just maybe?" Jared asked with a little grin. "Not absolutely, of course?" He moved a little, just an inch back and forth, testing. His hand spread and cupped Jensen's cheek completely.

Groaning, Jensen pushed up into him. "Well, it's not an absolute now is it, Jay? I mean, this is only the first test of our compatibility."

The response proved definitely positive, so Jared began to move in and out, each thrust moving a little farther out and pushing back in a little faster. He twisted his head to catch Jensen's mouth, wanting them joined above and below. He intended to make this 'first test of compatibility' a claim on Jensen's body.

Jensen lost himself in the rhythm of Jared's thrusts, combining with the intoxicating taste of Jared's mouth on his. He'd wanted this for so long, never thought to have his dream come true, and was determined to enjoy every moment of his time with Jared. It was why he'd wanted to be able to see everything, instead of being face down in the pillow.

Jared broke the kiss and stared hungrily into Jensen's face, watching ever nuance of his expression. "Fuck, so hot, Jen. So tight and sweet." He stroked down his sides and over his ass, having found a deep, slow rhythm that suited them both.

"Feels so good, Jared. Better than imagined." Jensen grinned and dragged one hand up to Jared's neck, pulling him in for another deep kiss.

Jared bit down a little more aggressively on Jensen's lower lip and thrust in harder, angling his hips to try and hit Jensen's prostate. He'd avoided it before, wanting to shock his lover now with the overwhelming pleasure.

Jensen cried out when Jared hit something inside him that sent a showering of sparks through his body. He tipped his head back, panting through it and writhing against Jared's body. "Fuck, Jay... again."

Jared nipped possessively down on Jensen's neck, as he writhed under his body. He grasped Jensen by the hips and lifted him to an angle where he mercilessly stimulated his prostate with every thrust. And they were getting harder, faster.

"God, yeah, Jay. Fuck, so good, more, need, fuck, love you." Jensen cried out a litany of words, body responding instinctively to everything Jared was giving and taking Jensen to places he'd never thought possible. Jensen dropped his hands to the bed, twisting them in the sheets and pulling hard when he arched into each of Jared's thrusts.

Jared stuttered a little as Jensen said the l-word, but forced himself not to get too carried away with excitement. It was just the heat of the moment, the words forced out during pleasure. He drove into Jensen even more relentlessly, sweat breaking out all over his fit body. His pleasure spiked, sending him toward the path to orgasm. "So close, Jen. So fucking close."

Jensen groaned, wanting Jared to come with him. He arched and writhed, hand finally reaching between them to grasp his cock, stroking himself with fast brutal movements. Gasping, Jensen arched into Jared. "Fuck yeah, 'm coming, Jay. Fuck."

Jared caught Jensen's mouth at the tail end of the second fuck and ravaged, until he saw spots in front of his eyes. His smooth thrusts disintegrated into wild bucking, as he came harder than he could ever remember. Twisting his neck, he sunk his teeth into the joint of Jensen's neck and shoulder and clamped.

Tipping his head to the side, Jensen stroked himself through his orgasm and then dropped his arm back to the bed. His entire body went limp for the last several thrusts of Jared's cock into him, but he bowed up when the final thrust slammed home. It scraped over Jensen's sweet spot, causing his cock to jerk and spurt a final time between them.

Jared lasted a moment longer and then slumped as his release left him boneless. Sprawling over Jensen, he snuggled his face into Jensen's hair and breathed slow and deep, trying to calm himself. "Jen."

"Jay," Jensen echoed Jared's ragged tone, body fucked out, sated and ready to crawl right back into sleep.

Jared lifted his head and smiled at Jensen's worn out, been-fucked-real-good appearance. He pressed a little kiss under Jensen's chin and then slowly eased out of him, groaning at the loss. Forcing himself upright, he went to the bathroom to clean up and then returned with a soft cloth to wash Jensen. "Good morning."

Jensen moaned softly when Jared disappeared, falling into a light doze when he was left alone on the bed. The soft, warm cloth and Jared's voice pulled him out of the sleep with a smile. "G'mornin'," Jensen rumbled in return.

Jared sat on the bed, set the washcloth aside and reached for Jensen's pierced nipple with his right hand. He flicked his thumb over the ring and tugged lightly. "So, uh, does this mean we're boyfriends?"

"Jesus," Jensen shuddered and his eyes shot open. He'd not expected a full-on attack on either nipple or conversation, but should have known Jared wouldn't just come back to bed and sleep. "Does it mean you want to be boyfriends?" Jensen hedged carefully.

"Fuck, yeah," Jared said, tugging the ring a little harder. "I want this, Jen. I want you." He leaned down to kiss his soft mouth and nibble the plump lower lip. "Move into my room?"

Jensen curled one hand behind Jared's head to hold on for the kiss, but brought his other hand up to stop Jared playing with the nipple. The piercing hurt, not entirely done with healing and certainly not used to the abuse it had suffered so far that morning. "Good, I want this too. Move in? Here? You sure we should move that fast, Jay?"

Jared grumbled a little as Jensen pulled his hand off the nipple, but rested it against his collarbone, stroking gently over the skin there with one thumb. "Fast? We've known each other how long? And wanted each other for how much of that?" He grinned and kissed Jensen softly. "So, how about it?"

Returning the kiss until he was almost gasping for air, Jensen pulled back and grinned. He'd just wanted to hear Jared say it in no uncertain terms. "Yeah, I think I like the thought of that." Jensen looked around the room and could easily imagine settling himself into the space, sharing it with Jared like they shared so much else in their lives.

Framing Jensen's ribcage with both hands, Jared leaned down and kissed him softly. "Good, cause I wouldn't be able to live here anymore otherwise. I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"I'd have had to move, this being your place and all." Jensen grinned, tugged Jared in for another kiss. "Now get back down here and go to sleep, Jay."

Jared smiled, eyes narrowing as he took in another long look at Jensen, his Jensen, lingering over every bit. The gleam of metal caught his eyes, and he said, "Have to always wear that now, Jen. I want to be able to put my hands on your chest and feel it through the material, rub it until you ache for me."

Jensen blew out a heated breath and nodded. He arched his back slightly, head turning toward Jared. "I think it needs a couple of days of rest, though. At least until it's healed, Jay."

"Did I hurt it, Jen?" Jared pressed a kiss just above the small ring, tongue licking at the edge of Jensen's areola. "Didn't mean to do that. Guess I'll have to take it easy." He settled on his side and smiled at Jensen. "So, you have anything that makes you run really hot?"

"It doesn't hurt so much as it just kind of aches slightly now." Jensen slid his hands into Jared's hair, stroking gently at the back of his head. "Tattoos make me hot, really hot. I dated this girl once who had several hidden ones and every time I found a new one, it was unbelievably hot."

Jared wrapped his hands around Jensen's shoulders and pulled until they were tight against each other. He kissed the tip of Jensen's nose and then whispered, "Well, I guess you'll enjoy what Sandy talked me into doing to my ass then." His grin became playful, as he rolled on his back and shut his eyes with a little yawn. "Sleep well, Jen."


End file.
